Diez de Enero
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu caminaba entre las tiendas, buscando el regalo perfecto para Pucca, pues al día siguiente cumplirían dos años de noviazgo ¿Qué loco, no? Y tenía que esmerarse para compensar el desastre que fue el año anterior… ¿Un anillo? ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca, Garu does._ _(Lo puse en inglés para variarle XD)_

 _N/A: En todos mis fics los personajes ya son más grandes a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 19 y Pucca 17. Hice un salto en el tiempo y aquí su relación está mucho más avanzada. Espero les guste._

Garu buscaba entre las tiendas acompañado de Ching, buscando el regalo perfecto para Pucca, pues al día siguiente cumplirían dos años de noviazgo ¿Qué loco, no?

Y tenía que esmerarse para compensar el desastre que fue el año anterior…

 _Flashback_

Garu entrenaba en el bosque cuando fue sorprendido por Tobe, quien se abalanzo sobre el para atacarlo. Garu se puso en guardia, listo para recibirlo…

Pero el ataque nunca llego.

Pucca de la nada apareció y cayó encima de Tobe, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo, quedando parada sobre él.

— ¡Ugh, Pucca! ¡Garu! ¿Quisieras decirle a tu novia que no interrumpa nuestros duelos? ¿Cómo podre cobrar mi venganza así?— reclamo desde el suelo.

Garu lo ignoro, mirando confundido a Pucca, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Mala señal.

Pucca saco un calendario de quien sabe dónde, y se lo mostro. Estaba abierto en el mes en el que estaban, Enero.

Garu enarco una ceja, claramente confundido. La sonrisa de Pucca decayó un poco, pero no desapareció. Con su dedo señalo un cuadrito. Diez de Enero. Lunes 10 de Enero.

Que era ese día.

Garu no comprendía, ¿había ido a buscarlo solo para mostrarle la fecha de hoy?

Al notar que aún seguía perdido, Pucca gruño, visiblemente molesta. Garu comenzó a sudar, nervioso. La estaba regando, y no sabía en qué…

—Eh, Pucca, ¡Quisieras quitarte de encima!—grito Tobe aun en el suelo. Sorprendentemente, Pucca obedeció, dejándolo levantarse— ¡Al fin! ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

Pucca señalo la fecha de hoy, luego a Garu, luego a ella, y luego a la fecha otra vez. Garu miro a Tobe de una forma suplicante, pero este estaba aún más perdido que él. Perdiendo los estribos, Pucca bastante molesta, se desquito con Garu, dándole una paliza que hasta Tobe sintió pena por él. Después se fue bastante indignada, dejando su calendario en el suelo.

Tobe levanto el calendario, miro la fecha y se dio cuenta de algo —Oye, Garu, ¿crees que estos círculos chuecos mal trazados signifiquen algo?—pregunto

Garu, adolorido y entumecido por el arranque de furia de su novia, se acercó a él, para después rodar los ojos y señalar el corazón de su uniforme, haciéndole ver que no eran círculos chuecos, sino corazones…

De repente un rayo de luz pareció iluminar a Garu ¡Diez de Enero! Si mal no recordaba, por esas fechas él y Pucca habían formalizado, por lo que eso significaba una cosa…

¡Su aniversario! Oh, maldición…

 _Fin de Flashback_

Le tomo mucho esfuerzo contentar a Pucca después de eso, pero paulatinamente lo logro. Pero el dolor de la paliza que le metió, ese no se le olvidaba. Por lo que se propuso anotarlo en su propio calendario. Incluso Tobe, aun con el recuerdo de ese día, en su último duelo le había recordado acerca del diez de Enero.

Por motivo de eso, y de haber olvidado su primer aniversario, tenía que redimirse y compensarlo con este. Es por eso que andaba por el centro comercial de Sooga, buscando el regalo perfecto para Pucca. Y había decidido llevar a Ching en lugar de Abyo, pues si alguien sabía llegarle a Pucca, era su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban dos horas caminando y aun no había comprado nada. Y es que, cuando Ching miraba algo que según ella podía gustarle a Pucca, a Garu no le convencía, pensando que era demasiado ostentoso o demasiado simple. Y las pocas veces que Garu elegía algo que le parecía correcto, Ching le daba un discurso de porque ese regalo no era el indicado para la ocasión. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas? Para este punto, se había arrepentido de llevarla consigo.

Ching pudo ver el estrés y la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo, por lo que le sonrió de forma conciliadora—No te preocupes Garu, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que tú le des a Pucca, ella lo amara. ¡El simple hecho de que lo hayas recordado dice mucho! — le dijo haciendo alusión a aquella vez, haciendo que Garu gruñera y enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

—Mira, vayamos a esa joyería de ahí — le sugirió. Garu estuvo a punto de refutar. No es que no quisiera comprar algo costoso para Pucca. Ella si se merecía eso. Pero él no era rico, y no sabía si podía costear algo así. Pero tan desesperado estaba que decidió hacerle caso a su acompañante. Una mirada no lo dejaría en la quiebra, ¿oh si?

Entraron al pequeño negocio. No era una joyería tan ostentosa como otras que había visto. Y pudo ver varias cosas bonitas y accesibles, sobre todo.

— ¡Mira! ¿Por qué no le regalas ese collar? ¿Oh esa esclava? ¡Y le grabas su nombre! ¡Si! Es buena idea, oh tal vez… — en lo que Ching continuaba señalando diferentes objetos, uno en particular llamo la atención de Garu.

Un anillo. Era uno sencillo, pero no menos bonito. No era tan grande como para llamar demasiado la atención, pero ni tan pequeño como para sentirse avergonzado de él. Ese anillo lo llevo a recordar un momento en especial…

Fue hace siete años. El, en ese entonces un niño de doce, arrodillado frente a Pucca, una niña de tan solo diez, frente a una fuente. Ella, malinterpretándolo todo, estaba más feliz y emocionada que nunca en ese pequeño vestido de novia. Garu, sonrojado y asustado atrapado en un tuxedo azul, lentamente y sin pensarlo, comenzó a estirar sus bracitos hacia ella, ofreciéndole el anillo, en una especie de trance, dejándose llevar por el momento...

…Ya lo demás es historia. Santa apareció, interrumpiéndolos e impidiendo que cometiera una locura. Lo cual en ese entonces lo era, considerando que tan solo eran unos niños. Pero ya no lo eran.

Recordó la carita de felicidad de Pucca. La palabra "bonita" había aparecido en su mente en ese entonces. Se la imagino con esa misma expresión, pero ahora con sus rasgos de ahora, de una hermosa jovencita de diecisiete años, mientras él le tendía ese mismo anillo que estaba frente a el…

…Pero de nuevo, Santa entro en escena, interrumpiendo su pequeña fantasía

— ¡Jo Jo Jo! ¿Garu? ¿Ching? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—les pregunto detrás del mostrador. Garu se sobresaltó al escucharlo, y al darse cuenta de lo que hasta ahorita había estado pensando, se sonrojo al máximo.

— ¿Un anillo?—Ching se acercó detrás suyo— ¿Quieres comprarle a Pucca un anillo?—pregunto con notable entusiasmo.

Garu comenzó a negar rotundamente con la cabeza mientras empezaba a sudar, nervioso al ser atrapado por más ni menos que de Ching.

— ¡Creo que es una buena idea Garu! ¡Pucca se pondrá muy feliz!— lo animo ella, mientras se imaginaba a su amiga en un vestido de novia. ¡Como amaba las bodas!

— ¡Jo jo jo! ¡Que viva el amor!—apoyo Santa. Garu, abochornado, le dio una mirada asesina, dándole a entender que no le estaba haciendo gracia, lo que hizo que dejara de reírse poco a poco—Jo jo ¿Oh tal vez no?

Garu asintió conforme, y continuo con su búsqueda, dejando el anillo atrás.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu daba vueltas por la sala de su casa, nervioso y ansioso. Había citado a Pucca en su hogar, puesto que tendrían mucha más privacidad que en un restaurante lleno de gente, y no le daba la gana ser el espectáculo de la tarde ante ojos curiosos y metiches.

Le dio una mirada al regalo que había escogido, envuelto en un papel rojo con estampados negros. Hizo una mueca. Era mejor que el rosado lleno de "Te amos" con corazones que Santa le había sugerido. Era increíble cómo es que el resto del año ese hombre hacía de lo que fuera para ganarse la vida.

En eso escucho un fuerte y ansioso toquido en su puerta. Era ella. Conocía su forma de tocarla, cosa que hacía desde que Garu la convenció de que así lo hiciera en vez de escabullirse infraganti o derribarla. Y Pucca una vez que comprobó que el si le abriría, accedió.

En cuanto deslizo la puerta se topó con una radiante Pucca que lo miraba llena de emoción y devoción. Como era su costumbre, lo tacleo y lo lleno de besos. Garu, no importaba cuanto la quisiera, era un habito que no le encantaba. Pero bueno, si era novio de Pucca, tenía que aceptarlo. Era parte del paquete.

Se sentaron en medio de la sala. Pucca, impaciente, le tendió una cajita envuelta en el mismo papel rosado que Garu se había negado a comprar. La ironía del asunto le causo gracia. Pucca ladeo la cabeza, curiosa de saber que pasaba por la mente de su chico, pero el simplemente negó con la suya, mientras abría el regalo con absoluta calma y delicadeza.

Saco un bulto de lana de color amarillo con corazones rojos. Garu entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de darle forma a la extraña prenda. Pucca al notar su confusión, le arrebato el obsequio y en un rápido movimiento se lo envolvió en el cuello. Una bufanda.

Garu examino la prenda cuidadosamente. Difícilmente podría usarla puesto que llamaría demasiado la atención por el color chillante que predominaba, y el siendo un ninja, lo menos que deseaba era resaltar. Sin embargo, diviso algo en una de las esquinas. Era su nombre, Garu, bordado con un delicado hilo negro. Ese pequeño detalle le llego. Miro a Pucca, y le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras asentía con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le había gustado.

Pucca aplaudió ligeramente, contenta y satisfecha de que horas sentada tejiendo y pinchándose con la aguja hubieran valido la pena. A continuación, cerró los ojos y extendió sus dos manos, expectante. Garu dejo salir un suspiro, y se estiro para alcanzar el obsequio, colocándolo entre ellas. Pucca abrió los ojos, y al contrario que el, desesperadamente y con nada de delicadeza rompió el papel de envoltura, algunos pedazos incluso cayendo en la cara de Garu. Era una cajita, como esas de joyería. Emocionada la abrió, y su rostro se ilumino. Lo miro sorprendida, mientras él se sonrojaba furiosamente, avergonzado.

Era un collar. Una delicada y discreta cadenita dorada, con un dije que formaba la mitad de un corazón. Garu penosamente saco del fondo de sus ropas un collar exactamente igual con un dije que completaba como la otra mitad.

Fue todo idea de Ching. A Garu le parecía algo demasiado cursi, y cliché. Además él no usaba joyas. Pero ella insistió en que Pucca enloquecería con el detalle, y que debajo de su traje, nadie lo notaria. No estaba realmente seguro si el collar había sido buena idea, pero al ver el rostro lleno de felicidad de Pucca, se convenció.

Pucca dejo salir un gritillo de alegría y sorpresa al notar que sus collares hacían juego. Le hizo un gesto a Garu para que la ayudara a colocarse la cadenita, y el con manos torpes y temblorosas, por fin pudo cerrar el bendito ganchito. Una vez que hizo "click" Pucca dio media vuelta y tras rodear su cuello con sus brazos le planto un beso en los labios. Garu se sobresaltó un poco, teniendo que poner sus manos en el suelo para ganar estabilidad y no caer.

Cuando se apartaron, Pucca tomo su dije y lo puso frente a él. Garu entendiendo lo que ella quería, tomo el suyo y lo unió al de la chica, formando así un corazón completo. Ella tenía una expresión de felicidad infinita que a Garu le recordó lo que había pensado aquella tarde, antes de que Santa y Ching lo interrumpieran.

Luego, recordó aquel bonito anillo que había decidido no comprar. Miro a Pucca, quien lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba a su lado, sonriente y radiante.

Y pensó que, muy probablemente, ese anillo no duraría mucho en esa tienda…

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Dicen que los puntos suspensivos hacen cosquillas en la imaginación, jeje n_n_

 _Espero les haya gustado este humilde fic que hice para ustedes!_

 _El capítulo que aquí se menciona es el de_ _ **Diseño de amor**_ _, ¿alguien más noto que Garu estira sus brazos para darle el anillo de manera casi imperceptible? Yo nunca me di cuenta hasta que lo mire por Youtube y en los comentarios hablaban de eso XD_

 _Y bueno, ¿Pucca sería capaz de darle una paliza a Garu si este olvida su aniversario? Oh sí. En el corto_ _ **White day**_ _cierto ninja olvida darle un regalo a cierta niña, y por confusión le da un calcetín sucio. No entrare en detalles, pero alguien quedo con el ojo morado después de eso XD Asi que si la creo muy capaz, pero con amor :'D_

 _No olviden dejar sus review! Yo los leo todos y trato de contestarlos todos n_n_

 _Nos leemos después!_


End file.
